


Oblivious Merlin is the best

by DeliaElric



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaElric/pseuds/DeliaElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear I would never think of Arthur in that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Merlin is the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please be gentle, this is my second time posting, but I still gladly remember of you all that I'm not english mother language, So I hope you wont make a fuss if I go totally wrong and write rubbish. Thank you for your understanding XD

Arthur was a prat,really, and a huge one after all.

 Why think that Merlin was a girl? And why let it spread around the castle?

 Dunno, prattism didn't get motivation, after all.

 The problem was that word of prince was slightly different from law itself.

 Stated Merlin was an idiot by the prince, so it became official matter that he was also a girl.

 Gwen said it wasn't  such a matter, yeah , but she was a real girl! Things didn't  get  better even after talking to Arthur about it. Merely they become more strange.

 Merlin was used by strange behavior from the knights by that time, grip on the shoulder, kick (that he wouldn't even feel if  he was a knight too probably) leg to leg , punch on the arm (usually from Arthur) ... but they were friends so he let it go with some insult and stop.

 They were manly men, using violence to keep contact between them without embarassing gesture, it helped relax he  thought, probably.

 <YOU! You... you just groped my ass!> had screamed  Merlin in an hurry, trying to run away.

<I didn't>

 <you're still at it!> squeak with an high voice , not really manly. He turned his back to the wall loocking at Arthur. <are you drunk?> asked with the Gaius- thaught- him -how eyebrow.

< it helps relax!> said the prince tourning around so not to face his servant. Merlin went and left the room. But then faked the intent of closing the door, only to watch his master, staring at his hands, cheeks blushing.

 When finally Gwen opened her door that evening the first thing he said was:<do I resemble a girl to you?>

After the incident Arthur kept invading his pace every now and then, not only verbally, how it usually would go, but also with all himself, he  would throw him in during training, and ask him to do chores when he was impossibly near. Merlin feared he suspected his Magic so he played nice and didn't complain (not too much at least) , and then started the strange talk. Gwen said it was obviously flirt. Merlin laughed hysterically, why would the King flirt with him?

  
<are you eating properly lately merlin?> asked Arthur from his desk.  
< sure sire, why do you ask?>  
<you keep being so skinny, all bones and limb, what will your lover say?>  
<that I'm loved for what I am>  
< how can you be so sure?>  
< because I wouldn't let they be my lover otherwise>  
Arthur get back to his papers work< yes, you're so right> and smirked.  
Merlin felt something then grown.  Hot and dangerous inside his belly, such a strange feeling.

Maybe Gaius knew.


End file.
